God's Tears
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Warren doesn't speak or communicate with anyone. So Marie, his only friend, looks after him. Everyone knows Warren has a crush on Peter, but John & Bobby plan to use that knowledge for evil, but will it throw Warren over the edge? Slash! Cliffhanger!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: God's Tears.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own.**

**Rating: PG-13/R. Not sure. **

**Warning: Slash. Don't like, don't read and certainly don't leave a flame.**

**Summary: Warren choked, crying out from the sudden flare of pain in his side, and curled up around the spot. Another kick landed, and another. Warren didn't even realize when he started crying. How often had he dreamed of feeling Peter touch him? Well, now he got his wish, and he wished he hadn't.**

**Author's note: So this beautiful first chapter was written by Indigo, because I needed assistance, so thank her for her beautiful writing. The rest will be my writing, but I needed a jump start. Review!**

**God's Tears**

Thunder rumbled in the distance, making Warren glance up at the heavy, swollen sky above his head. It would rain soon. Good, he liked the rain, despite the fact that it often made him depressed, well, more depressed than usual. There was just something so ethereally beautiful about it. He remembered when he was very small, his mother used to tell him that the rain was god's tears for everything bad that happened on earth. As he got older he'd realized that that was ridiculous, if god were really crying for everything bad that happened, it'd never stop raining. All the same, it was comforting to think that some where up there, someone cared about him and felt his pain.

Warren was wandering the dark school grounds aimlessly, lost in thought. It was late, and the rest of the school was asleep. All was quiet.

"Hey, look it boys," Someone suddenly crowed behind him, "It's the little princeling, decided to grace us poor earth-bound folk with his presence."

Warren whirled, not having noticed the three other boys lurking in the shadows of the school smoking.

Iceman and Pyro snuffed their cigarettes out in the grass and pushed away from the wall they were leaning against, circling menacingly toward Warren, leering at him. Their friend stayed where he was, partially hidden in shadow.

"How've ya been, pal?" Pyro said mockingly, staying in front of Warren while Iceman slowly circled around behind him.

Warren attempted to back away from them, but Iceman was there, blocking his escape. "Aw, you can't leave so soon," Iceman hissed in his ear, "We were just about to have some fun."

"Yeah," Pyro said, "Or is Warren Worthington III too good to play with mere mortals like us?"

Warren opened his mouth, he tried to retort, to say something, do something, but nothing came.

"Colossus, hold his arms," Iceman ordered, his grin sending shivers of fear down Warren's back as he and Pyro paced closer.

Warren's head shot around as the third boy stirred and stepped slowly away from the wall. His heart skipped several beats and he suddenly found it nearly impossible to breathe. It was _him_.

"I don't know about this guys," Colossus said uncertainly, his deep, booming voice oddly soft, but he walked slowly toward Warren nonetheless.

"You ain't turning chicken on us, now are you?" Pyro growled darkly, glaring at the other boy.

"No," Colossus assured quickly, shaking his head, "It's just… what if we get caught?"  
"We won't get caught," Pyro snapped in a how-much-of-an-idiot-are-you voice, "Now grab him before he tries to fly away!"

Warren started, having completely forgotten his wings and realizing he could have made his escape long ago using them. But now he was too captivated by the large mutant lumbering toward him. All thoughts by the fact that Peter was about to touch him had completely flown his mind.

He didn't even twitch when Colossus reached him, staring at Warren oddly as he circled around behind Warren's back, his eyes demanding to know why the smaller mutant was not even trying to escape.

"Get his wings," Iceman ordered. Warren shuddered impulsively as the large, hot hand on his sensitive wings sent sharp, heated stabs through his body. Colossus forcefully pushed Warren's wings flat against his back and grabbed his arms, wrenching them behind him. All Warren could think about was just how close their bodies were too each other, the fire coursing through his veins from where Peter held his arms, Peter's hot breath coasting over his head and ruffling his hair.

Warren was so absorbed that he didn't even see the first blow coming. Suddenly, Iceman's fist came flying out of nowhere, hitting him square in the gut. He grunted, trying to double over as the wind left him with a hiss, but Colossus' arms held him up. Before he had time to recover, it was followed by a second blow, then a third. Iceman and Pyro were taking turns, jeering and laughing at the sound sounds of pain that Warren was unable to hold back. Colossus said nothing, simply remaining silently behind Warren, keeping him on his feet.

Warren's knees shook as the blows rained down, scoring his chest, his arms, his legs and face with burning, thudding pain. Reflexively, he began to struggle; trying to cower away from the blows, but Peter held him firmly. At some point, Pyro decided it would be _fun_ to heat things up a little, and started shooting searing sparks of fire at Warren's exposed chest and arms.

As the thunder rumbled overhead Warren was slowly but surely loosing consciousness. Having no place else to run, he was retreating into blissful, painless oblivion. At last his knees gave out entirely under him, refusing to support him any longer and he hung limply in Colossus' arms.

Finally, Warren was dimly aware of the blows halting, of Iceman and Pyro backing off a bit.

"Let 'im go," Pyro ordered, and Warren suddenly found himself face first in the grass.

"Your turn, Tin man," Iceman said, his voice a cruel leer.

Again Peter hesitated; he held no malice for the winged mutant curled at his feet, and he didn't understand what the others thought was so bad about him. But he was a quiet type, who rarely voiced his opinions and was much more comfortable just following whatever the others did.

"Go on," Pyro prompted, watching Colossus carefully.

Warren stared up at him, huge blue eyes blurred with pain. He only dimly understood what was going on above him, as the edges of his vision faded into darkness. He was tired, he was in pain, and everything was going numb. But one thing did pierce through the haze around him. They had just told Peter to hit him. He blinked up at the other mutant, who in turn was gazing down at him, their eyes met. Warren stared at him, Peter wouldn't do it, no, Peter wouldn't hit him. He'd seen the other boy when he was alone, seen the way he smiled, Warren knew that he wasn't like them, not really. No, he wouldn't do, Warren was sure.

Colossus gritted his teeth, Pyro and Iceman's goading in his ears, and kicked.

Warren choked, crying out from the sudden flare of pain in his side, and curled up around the spot. Another kick landed, and another. Warren didn't even realize when he started crying. How often had he dreamed of feeling Peter touch him? Well, now he got his wish, and he wished he hadn't.

He no longer heard the voices above him, he hardly noticed when at last the kicking stopped and he was alone again. He simply remain there, on the ground, curled up into as tight a ball as he could manage, as slowly god began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, and my first written chapter. Reviews would be fantastic.**

**Gloved Love**

Marie sighed, as she took another sip of milk.

She was in the kitchen, eating the left over chocolate chips cookies that the kids had baked earlier. Her mind was a wreck, destroyed by her inner most thoughts that she kept locked up, in order to not screw her life over worse then it already was. She was in love with her best friend. He was the only person she had, the only person that truly loved her and cared about her well being, at least, since Bobby cheated on her with Kitty and Storm disappeared mysteriously.

Warren Worthington the Third was the most amazing man she'd ever met. But he was in love with somebody else. Peter Rasputin, an older, more attractive male member of the X-Men. Marie had dropped out after her issues with Bobby interfered with her practicing. Now all she had was Warren.

As much as she wanted to tell him, get her biggest secret off her chest so that maybe he could love her back, she was more afraid of losing him. Scaring him away and losing the only thing real in her life. Warren was the only true thing that existed to her, and the truth was that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

So as she sat, eating her cookies and milk, it didn't even register to her that it was raining. But a loud crack of thunder snapped her back to reality and sent her problematic thoughts away for the moment. She quietly crept to the large stain glass window in the kitchen and absently looked upon the rainy night.

As she scanned the back yard for any sign of interest, she spotted a person. It didn't take her long to register that it was Warren, standing still in the freezing cold down pour. And it took her an even shorter amount of time to forget her late night snack and hurriedly run outside and towards the statue of an Angel standing alone.

As she got closer, she began to run faster. As her eyes laid upon his body, her fists began to clench, her eyes began to water.

He was destroyed from head to toe. His clothes were ripped, burned off from the look of them, his body was bleeding, with bruises and burn marks every place no cut laid. His wings were featherless in some places, or just shredded in others. She slowly came around to the front of him, and her heavy eyes met with his.

"Warren…" she faltered, staring heartbroken at his face, the face of an angel, which was now scared with the hatred of jealous, ignorant fools. Warren only starred at her for a second longer, before collapsing, into her arms.

Marie got a better grip on him, conjuring all of her strength to carry him back inside into a dryer, safer place. She was suddenly happy that her room was on the first floor. She dragged him inside and laid him down on the bed. She quickly returned to the hall to get a first aid kit from the hall closet and went back into her room, being quick to shut and lock the door.

She went back to him, pulling up a chair beside her bed, and began to tend to his wounds. She ran her bare fingers over his chest, following with a cloth in the other hand. She cleared his chest, arms and face of all bloody, sweat and dirt and then undecidedly looked towards his legs and crotch area.

She decided she'd clean the fraction of his legs no longer covered by his jeans, and leave the matter of cleaning what lay just below the waist until later. Before she could get the chance to make the decision though, Warren stirred and his lids slowly opened.

"Welcome back," she whispered, grabbing his hand comfortingly. He looked down at his body and around her room, and then inquiry at her. Marie decided to speak, "I found you in the rain. Warren, I need you to tell me what happened." Warren didn't say anything; he just turned his head in the other direction. "Honey," she said, using a word he'd think no more of then a sign of motherly care, "I need you to tell me who did this to you."

Warren remained silent, but met eyes with her. Marie saw the depressing sense of pain that lay in their depth. She knew at once that Peter had played a part. She'd decided John must have helped, after seeing the burns on his body, and that probably meant Bobby too.

"Is that it?" she asked in a whisper, "Just the three of them?" Warren just blinked, but she, knowing him better then any, knew that his actions meant yes. She missed his voice. But he hadn't spoken a word since a couple months ago, when he grew this infatuation with Peter, and his father fell ill and died. "How much did _he_ do?" She asked, knowing Warren would understand her question.

Warren widened his eyes for a second. "Just some at the end, then," Marie observed, "Well maybe he has some sense of compassion after all."

Warren tightened his lips. Marie nodded, "Of course I'm gonna say something. They're mindless imbeciles and they deserve to be handed right over to the government as test subjects for what they did to you."

Warren opened his mouth slightly. "Fine," Marie sighed, "Not Peter. But the other two do." Warren breathed slowly out of his nose. Marie packed the first aid kit back up and returned it to its regular place in the closet. "Maybe you should shower, Warren. Nobody's up now, and I couldn't get everything off with just a hot cloth. Go on. I'll stand in front of the men's room, it's just down the hall, I can go pick up fresh clothes from your room and you can sleep here tonight." He nodded and silently walked to the bathroom. Marie quickly retrieved his clothing for sleeping, but froze when her eyes laid upon something sitting at the bottom of his top drawer.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is the last chapter ever, if I don't get some reviews.**

**Hurting and Healing**

Warren came back thirty minutes later, entering Marie's room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes asked her why she hadn't been at the door to give him his clothes. Marie, who was sitting calmly on the bed nodded, and without a word, took out a small object from behind her back.

"I was distracted, I guess," she said, with a hint of edge. Warren stared at the knife lying innocently in the palm of her bare hand. "I spotted a few cuts earlier that looked homemade. Let me see your arm." Warren didn't obey and Marie walked over to him, determined. He reluctantly gave her his arm and she ran her fingers down the small slits, which had recently started to heal.

"You did these?" she asked, a rhetorical question. Warren jerked his hand away and stumbled over to the clothes lying on her bed. He wasn't shy in front of her; he didn't expect she'd have feelings anymore then motherly or sisterly for him, so she was not at all surprised when he simply dropped the towel. He got dressed quickly, leaving the shirt on the bed. He sat down at the edge and looked at the floor, disappointed in himself, because of her disappointment.

"You know I still love you," she sighed, walking over to him, unable to stay angry, "Even if you have a really white ass." He smiled, looking admiringly at her. She liked his smiled, and she cherished every second that she got to see it, which wasn't that often.

"And if Peter cannot see was an amazing, adorable, smart young person you are," she murmured, with a sigh, "then he really is just a mindless imbecile." Warren nodded.

"Why don't you sleep?" she asked, "You look tired."

He nodded his head towards her. Marie whispered, "Yeah. Me too."

Warren laid down on her bed, twisting for a minute to get his wings in the right place. Marie laid down silently next to him, laying her head on his arm, which stretched across the pillow beside him. She looked shyly up at him. "You're very warm." He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Yeah. Goodnight."

OOO

Peter was deeply and utterly confused. Something about Warren's face, his tears, his cries of pain made Peter want to just hold him, until nothing in the world could scare him. Then he thought about Bobby and John, and he was forced to forget any sentiment about the winged mutant. As much as he hated it, as much as he fought it, there was something in Warren's eyes that made him feel all sorts of new things.

OOO

When Marie woke, Warren had already gone. She got dressed in a hurry, just grabbing jeans and a regular t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed down to breakfast, to see if Warren was there. She wasn't surprised when she walked into the full room, which didn't include Warren. Of course he'd stay in the shadows for the next couple days to avoid Drake and Allerdyce or any teacher that'd take concern in his beat up appearance.

She walked calmly to his room and placed three solid knocks on the door. After no answer came in five minutes, she simply let herself in. The window was open, the curtains blowing into the room. Once arriving at the window, she finally laid eyes upon what she was searching for. Warren was up in the sky, looking like the angel he was. Up so high you couldn't see all of his wounds and scars, and he probably preferred it that way.

She knew Warren was a sneaky person and would have no trouble avoiding the assholes that hated him so much, she still took the chance to give them a little warning, when she heard Bobby's voice, and a group of people walked by Warren's door, down the hall. She followed them quietly, until everybody had peeled off except Bobby, John and Peter.

"Hey boys," she grinned, "Have fun picking on Warren?"

"I donno, you have fun screwin' him?" John retorted.

"If I was, _and I'm not_, I'm sure it wouldn't be half as special as what Bobby and you do when you're alone," Rogue remarked.

"I have a girlfriend," Bobby snapped.

"I know, he's standing right in front of me," Rogue shot a look at John.

"Very funny," John sneered.

"Oh I can be very humorous sometimes," Marie said, "But if you want to live to see that, then I suggest you keep you're little scrawny arms off of Warren, and use them for better use. I'm sure Bobby over here would appreciate that."

"You cross the line," Bobby growled.

"Maybe, but you _drew_ the line," Marie hissed, "I was just reminding you what side of it you're on." She shoved briskly past the three of them, and down the hall, trying to hide her triumphant grin.

She went outside to watch Warren some more, and he eventually saw her, landing silently a few feet away. He looked at her curiously.

"I talked to the assholes," Marie said, "John keeps a good poker face, but I think I got to Bobby." Warren stared at her quietly, flashing his eyes. "No, Warren, I didn't say anything to your precious Peter." He looked offended. "Sorry, just bad morning. Wanna do something?" He looked back up at the skies. "Fine, have fun flying." Marie began to walk away, but Warren grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked confused at him. He smiled. "No. Warren. I hate flying." His next expression seemed to simply say that she'd never even been flying. "Maybe not, but it's gonna stay that way-" before she could continue he grabbed her and started lifting off the ground. "Sometimes I hate you." He smiled again and rose higher into the sky.

**Hope you enjoyed. Now please, review, or this story will end now.**


	4. SORRY for the wait

**Now, I said unless I received reviews, this story would end. However I've decided to post one more chapter and you may chose to or not to review, the number of reviews resulting in the future postings of this story. Enjoy, then **_**review**_

**Breakfast at Marie's**

When Marie entered the kitchen the next morning to quickly grab some breakfast for her and Warren, and then return to her room, she ran smack dab into Peter.

"Where's the fire?" he asked, following her as she grabbed to plates and started filling.

"I donno, Pyro's probably set one by now, go ask him, he's your buddy, isn't he?" she asked, grabbing extra eggs for Warren.

"Why are you moving to fast?" he sighed. "That's what I meant."

"Because I hate everybody at this place but Warren, so I'm here on a mission to get what I need and escape. Good enough answer?" she practically growled.

"You're grumpy."

"You're an ass, guess we're even," she remarked, filling two cups up with orange juice.

"You never gave me a chance to explain," he stood in her way, blocking the door.

"Explain to _Warren_," she hissed, shoving past him. She quickly returned to her room, kicking the door closed with her foot. Warren jumped, who was sitting on her bed.

"Eat." She sat the tray of food down beside him. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" He gave her a mocking expression and after seeing her glare decided to just eat his food. Rogue leaned against the wall, drinking her orange juice. Warren looked up at her, raising both his eyebrows. "Yes, I saw Peter." Warren looked suspiciously at her. "I was a bit mean, but nothing horrible." Warren pointed to the door. "No, I'm not gonna go apologize!" He nodded. "No." Nod. "No." Nod. Warren got up and shoved her out the door, and she crashed right into Bobby and Pyro.

"Oh hey Rogue, where's your girlfriend?" John sneered, "Oh," he cast a glance at Warren, "She'd right in front of me." Warren scoffed.

"Nice insult Allerdyce," Marie muttered, "Very original."

"Better watch it or Warren may get another beating. Better protect your toy, Roguie," John snapped.

"Better watch your tongue," Marie retorted, "Or it might get cut off, the same way somebody obviously chopped off your balls."

"Clever," John said.

"I was just surprised you were smart enough to understand it," Marie said. "So, where's Peter, or are you done corrupting innocent students?"

"Why don't you ask Warren, he seems to have feelings for the Tin Man, little fag," John replied. "I feel pain when I think about all those damn fags of the world."

"I'd refrain from making comments like that around me," Marie replied sternly, "Or you're gonna feel more pain then you're familiar with."

"Well, I mean, I have to look at your face every day, that's painful as it gets," Bobby added.

"If you don't like fags John, then you must hate Kitty. I mean she's dating a girl," Marie looked at Bobby and smiled.

"Very funny," Bobby said.

"Look, I'm done wasting my time with you two whores, so if you'll scoot," Marie took a step forward.

"Make me," John challenged.

"Suits me," Marie said, before dropping to crouch position, swinging her leg out, and knocking John to the floor before he even realized she moved. "That was for what you did to Warren." She reached over and got a strong hold of John's neck. "And this is for your mom, who had to give birth to such an ugly beast as you." John turned pale and Marie let go, looking at Bobby.

"Hey, I didn't challenge you," Bobby said.

"Right," she started walking away, "You may wanna help your little bitch. And I'd keep him away from any mirrors so he doesn't hurt himself."


	5. Chapter 5

**Discussion**

Peter was in the living room, reading.

"I came to apologize," Marie said, "So, sorry." She began to walk away, heading towards Warren who was waiting just around the corner, when Peter stopped her.

"Fine," he said, "Tell Warren sorry for me, kay?"

"Will do," Marie muttered. She turned the corner and looked intently at Warren. "Happy?" Warren nodded. Marie shoved past him and headed for her room, but Warren caught her arm.

His eyes apologized for making her do it.

"It's alright," Marie said, "I just need some peace from all of these people." He raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, a fly sounds good actually."

He smiled, proud of himself, and pulled her to the nearest window, jumping out. Marie's stomach dropped, as usual. Warren took her higher then usual, but she really didn't mind. She was thinking absently to herself, when Warren nudged her.

"Hm?" she asked. "Oh. A few more minutes would be nice, unless you have to be someplace?"

He shook his head. Marie trailed into thought again, and then Warren began to drop, until he finally landed.

"So, I'll see you at dinner," she shrugged, "I'm going to shower." Marie hurried away and quickly got the clothes she needed and went into the girl's bathroom on her floor to take a long, cold shower. She met Warren at dinner, and they ate silently (which was odd, at least on her part), she usually had many things to say, since he was the only person she talked to.

"Oh, Peter says sorry." Warren perked up. Marie groaned, "Nothing else, just sorry." He sighed.

"So, what did you do after I left?" Marie asked. He tilted his head from side to side.

"Nothing, eh?" Marie said, "Fun times." They continued eating.

Later that night, Warren was sitting in the yard alone, as Marie watched the scene from her window. A group of guys bounded around the corner, and Warren looked curiously upon them.

"Hey look, dude, it's that fag!" One of them shouted, Bobby Drake.

"And he's starring at us! Quick men, hide!" John laughed, pretending to run away.

Peter simply glanced at Warren. Warren blushed, and half-smiled.

"Ooooooh! He's smiling at you, Pete! Why don't you go make love to him?" Bobby chuckled.

"C'mon guys, leave him alone," Peter sighed.

"What, you don't like the bird, do ya?" John asked.

"Of course not!" Peter scoffed, not very convincing.

"Prove it, Tin Man, go tell him off," Bobby dared.

"Tell him to wipe that fuckin' smile off his face," John urged.

"Guys…" Peter sighed.

"Go!" Both males said in unison. Peter groaned, and reluctantly walked over to Warren.

"Hi," he breathed. Warren smiled brightly at him. Peter groaned. "So, uh…"

"C'mon fag! Just tell him off!" Bobby shouted.

Peter took a deep breath, "Wipe the smile off your face."

Warren stared blankly at him. John sighed and rushed over, "Hey homo, why don't you fuckin' stop smiling and go screw your girlfriend, unless you'd prefer our pal Peter here?"

"Well hello asshole, why don't you go screw _your_ girlfriend? He's waiting for you," Marie retorted, suddenly appearing, it was obvious she was talking to John and referring to Bobby.

"Well hello, Roguie, fancy you comin' to your boy's rescue," Bobby smiled.

"Guys, let's just go," Peter said.

"No, three against two, we can take um. Peter, take Rogue with Bobby, I'll get fag-face," John instructed.

As Bobby took a step towards Marie, Warren stood up threateningly. "Oh, guess we know what ticks you off," Bobby grinned.

"Guys-" Peter tried again.

John hissed, "C'mon Pete, either help us beat um, or we're done wid you." Peter looked hesitant, but turned slowly to Marie and Warren. "Ladies first," John gestured for Peter to go. He took a step forward. Warren slung his hand around Marie, and kicked off into the sky, leaving the three students alone in the dark.

**Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goodbye**

Warren didn't show up the next couple days.

Not to classes, or meals. Marie tried countless ways to talk to him through his door, but he wouldn't communicate with her. She knew it had something to do with Peter. Many times she considered running up to Peter and socking him in the face. He still hung out with Bobby and John, which surprised her, but Peter always seemed reluctant in doing their bidding with other kids at the school. Seemed Warren wasn't the only one they picked on. At first she left Warren alone, he needed space, but then she began to get worried. He was flying either. She hadn't seen him in days. She'd been slipping his homework under the door, setting food outside for him to get. Trying to make him come out, and talk to her.

One day, she got so fed up she found a pair of scissors and used then to open his door, shoving the sharp end into the key hole and turning. When she entered, she saw his window open, his room clean, and set up as if it hadn't even been used the past few days.

There was a note waiting for her on his bed.

_It had nothing to do with you. But I must._

_Peter will never see me. There's no point in waiting._

_Everything's so messed up, it's better to just get it over with._

_You're the only person that's ever loved me so fiercely, for that I am thankful._

_Goodbye, W._

"No!" Marie shouted, racing out into the hallway, clutching the letter in her fist. Her mind racked for every place he could have gone to do it, every place he could go to kill himself. There was only one where nobody else could reach him in time.

The roof.

She bound down the hallway, shoving people out of her way, making her way to the outdoors. She passed Peter on her way and paused. "It's your fault!" She screamed, shoving the paper at him, and continuing to run. She ran as hard as she could, faster then ever, her heart beating so hard it hurt. Pain swelled up inside her. She knew she just had a little further. Maybe she could stop him, if she got there in time. She made it outside and looked frantically at the roof.

There, standing with his eyes closed, chest bare, wings folded back tight, was Warren, on the edge of the roof.

"No!" Marie screamed. "Stop!"

_All of a sudden, three things happened at once. _

Somebody else arrived; their arrival sent her falling to the ground, as they had jumped in. And lastly, Warren stepped off the roof, and began to fall.

She heard the screams, and the yells, the shouts, and the noise of impact. But Marie could not open her eyes.

No matter how hard she tried, she would not look at the picture before her.

**OMG! GASP! Cliffhanger! Did Warren DIE? Who was the other person suddenly there? IS IT OVER????**

**Review if you'd like to know…**


End file.
